


Photo

by Perlichka



Series: Outcast Universe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And Batfam, And wait, Artemis and Kori finds this amusing, Be happy till you can, Bizarro is confused, Do I need to say more?, Domestic Fluff, Don't worry I will ruin them, Everyone are happy, Gen, I will be patient, It basicaly how you could summary whole fic, Jason is obvious, Just not yet, Kyle has crush, M/M, Roy messed up, Spoiler: next time ther will be some angst, Then it will be downhill, When you don't expect it, alternative universe, enjoy, for a moment - Freeform, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlichka/pseuds/Perlichka
Summary: Roy posted picture from drinking night online.





	

            Roy didnt mean any harm. Well Roy never meant any harm yet it happens. He wasn’t sure how he was able to start so much chaos. Bizarro was confused, because he didn’t understand what is going on. Artemis and Kori find it amusing. Kyle tries not to die from embarrassment in his room and Jason try to hunt archer down.

            It all started innocent. They were after successful mission and by that it means they didn’t kill anyone or didn’t destroy any city. It was supposed to be rest and relax night until Roy came to conclusion that it’s good idea to turn it into drinking night. But when you have two aliens and amazon in your group you need something stronger than vodka and whiskey or you need these two things in astrological amount. It was good for first hour or so. Kyle was tipsy, poor thing have weak head. Artemis and Kori were mostly unaffected. Bizarro was drinking his cola. Even Jason was drinking and Roy apparently has head weaker than Kyle. Archer thought it was good idea to take few photos and post them on Inst. Back them it seemed innocent. That is until next day.

            They were all up later than normally. Artemis and Jason were working out in gym after breakfast. Kyle was watching them. Bizarro and Kori were watching cartoons or soap opera. When Roy wake up it was long after noon. Artemis was going into shower and Kyle and Jason joined aliens in living room. Then hells break loose. All thanks to Roy Harper.

            Roy was about to head to his room when Kyle gave high pitched and _very manly_ scream. Everyone looked at him, even Artemis who was freshly showered.

“What’s up Rayner?” Jason looked at him from his position on carpet.

“Um” Kyle looked from Jason to his phone and back and turned scarlet “Um you better l-look yourself” he gave Jason his phone and covered his blush with hands. Everyone gave him confused looks. Then Jason looked at phone’s screen them at Kyle again. He scrolled down whatever he was looking at.

“Roy?” He asked when he looked from phone with blank face. _Oh God…_

“Yeah?” he asked uncertainly.

“I advise you to run” He said as he get up and gave GL his device back.

“What-“he was about to say but Kori beat him on that.

“It would only be wise if you asked for permission to post such pictures online, _Ray_ ” she said as she was checking something and them throwing phone at Roy. Archer caught it and looked at said photo. _Oh. I’m death._ He thought as rubber bullet hit where his leg was moment ago. Roy started running and nearly ran into Artemis. It was around hour into hiding into closed when Jason stopped shouting bodily harm at him.

 Said photo was one that Roy don’t remember taking. It was picture of drunken Kyle kissing Jason who looked rather surprised by that. In background he was able to see cheering Kori and smirking Artemis.

_I wouldn’t be in this situation if they already get together._

For now Roy is stucked in closed for next few hours and has to avoid Red Hood for few days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for beta. Someone is interested?


End file.
